Vengeance, ou l'histoire d'un pari
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Elle se sentait furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même. Quelle idée stupide. Mais à présent, c’était à son tour de se venger...


Titre : Vengeance, ou l'histoire d'un pari

Fandom : Fullmetal alchemist (Anime 1)

Pairing : Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye

Mots : 777

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, appartient à leur créatrice.

Résumé : Elle se sentait furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même. Quelle idée stupide. Mais à présent, c'était à son tour de se venger...

Ecrit le : 26 août 2008

NdlA : Un petit FMA écrit l'an dernier, il y a pile un an. L'idée m'est venue en étant témoin d'une discussion entre 3 collègues d'un fast-food un soir. Comme quoi il y a parfois du bon chez MacDo ! Merci à ma Bêta Kat, et à tous ceux qui liront. Bonne lecture !

Avertissement : Langage familier.

* * *

Elle se sentait furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même. Quelle idée stupide. Bien une idée de crétin. Mais s'il pensait pouvoir d'en tirer aussi facilement, c'est qu'il la connaissait mal. Très mal. Elle n'était plus depuis longtemps la fragile adolescente qu'il avait connue autrefois. Depuis elle avait fait la guerre, elle avait tué. Et n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Et dans le cas présent, elle accepterait avec joie et délectation de tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite : le tuer. Mais un pari était un pari, et elle était une femme d'honneur. Il faudrait juste qu'à l'avenir elle se souvienne de ne plus jamais parier, qui plus est avec cet homme.

Elle aurait dû se méfier pourtant, quand elle avait vu son sourire charmeur. Elle le connaissait pourtant.

Mais à présent, c'était à son tour de se venger. Elle pénétra d'un pas assuré dans le bureau. Elle stoppa devant lui et le regarda de ses yeux perçants. Quand il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, d'un air conquérant. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas sortir son revolver et effacer son air victorieux d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

_ Monsieur… j'accepte votre gage. Mais à une condition.

_ … Pourquoi j'accepterai votre condition ? Ma victoire est assurée.

_ Et bien… si vous acceptez, ce sera une mini.

Elle vit ses yeux s'arrondir alors qu'il imaginait déjà la scène dans son cerveau de mâle perverti. Ses envies de meurtre en furent décuplées. Mais elle se força à adopter une mine aguicheuse afin de le convaincre.

_ Très bien. J'accepte !

C'était vraiment trop facile. Elle lui tendit une boîte qu'il regarda avec suspicion.

_ Vous devrez mettre ceci chaque soir en partant d'ici, et aussi tous les dimanches. En échange, j'accepte votre requête : j'en porterais une tous les lundis… et les mercredis.

_ Oui le lundi pour bien commencer la semaine, et le mercredi parce que… c'est le jour des enfants !

Il jubilait… elle enrageait. C'est stupide ! Si elle pouvait, elle lui ferait bouffer sa montre. Elle tourna les talons, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour attaquer ses rapports, alors qu'il entonnait discrètement un chant de la victoire tout en ouvrant la boîte. Un silence de mort se fit, et elle put à son tour sourire d'un air victorieux.

_Le lundi suivant, 19h30…_

Il était blême, elle était aux anges.

_ Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je me laisserais faire sans rien dire, mon Colonel ?

_ Raaaaah ! Hawkeye ! Vous exagérez quand même. Tout ça à cause d'une jupe. Pas ma faute si je trouve que les femmes sont plus élégantes en jupe.

_ Je suis militaire, je n'ai pas besoin d'être élégante. Juste de vous garder en vie.

_ J'étais juste curieux, c'est pas un crime.

_ Ne vous plaignez pas, je suis en jupe, non ?

Le Colonel Mustang lorgna sans vergogne sur les jambes nues de sa subordonnée. Très jolies jambes… mais quand même, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à sortir comme ça. Sa réputation en pâtirait forcément…

_ Lieutenant, dites-moi où vous avez acheté cette horreur que je n'y aille jamais ?

_ Une petite boutique sur la grande avenue. C'est de la marque, mon Colonel.

_ M'en moque.

Riza ricana. Elle avait en effet acheté la pire cravate qui n'ait jamais été créée. Des dessins abstraits, des couleurs voyantes et mal assorties… Un vrai régal pour les yeux. Si on la fixait assez longtemps, on était assuré d'avoir à la fois la migraine et la nausée. Le grand Roy Mustang, toujours si élégant et raffiné, allait passer pour un plouc.

_ Vous avez mis le caleçon ?

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Vous voulez vérifier, lieutenant ?

_ Je peux demander à Havoc de le faire. Mais je sais que vous avez un grand sens de l'honneur, monsieur, et que vous respectez vos engagements. Je vous fais confiance.

Elle se foutait de lui en prime. Ledit caleçon était encore pire. Jamais il n'oserait ôter son pantalon devant une de ses conquêtes… Cette femme était vraiment retorse. Mais semblait vraiment beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Et puis ça valait quand même le coup de la voir déambuler dans le bureau et les couloirs en mini-jupe.

Quand ils sortirent de la base, son équipe au complet l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Et les explosions de rire fusèrent aussitôt. Il sentait que cette histoire le poursuivrait longtemps, et que Edward Elric, malheureusement présent, se ferait une joie de lui rappeler ce satané pari. Riza le regarda de ses yeux revolver, et lui balança sadiquement :

_ Vengeance…


End file.
